Kaze Sasayaki
Kaze Sasayaki (風, Kaze Sasayaki) is the Captain of the 12th Division and currently the 3rd Generation Head of the Department of Research and Development. Kaze Sasayaki is a anti-hero protagonist within the Children of Izanami Fanon Bleach series, often seen as the 'mad scientist' of the Soul Reapers within the Seireitei. Appearance: Has a well-defined toned muscular body, with rippling pectoral muscles and abs, along with leg and arm muscles, but all of this is hiden by his attire, but a few distinct scars are on his arms and back, shown from a unknown abuse of some sort, if anyone closely examined it, it would be ventured to be self-inflicted. He has a pale complexion, as pale as alabaster, matching his white bleached hair, also bearing small red rings around his eyes. Icy blue irises surrounded by red rings underneath his eyes, an almost obsessively creepy look to them, and often scaring his subordinates of lower stature of his Division and Department. In the Seireitei and Soul Society, he is garbed in typical White Captain Haori of the 12th Division emblem emblazoned on the back of it, while wearing standard Soul Reaper Uniform underneath, an array of hidden items and gadgets splayed within his Haori and uniform. He is seen constantly utilizing his silver skull, obsidian glass handled and silver ended cane at all times, emphasizing his 'handicap' to keep up appearances and deception among his Division and the other 12 Divisions of the Gotei 13. On expeditions into other dimensions or the World of the Living, he is often wearing a pair of brown leather gloves with metal studs on the back of his hands, as well as metalic armor, customized for his own use. A black hood and cloak covers his visage and form at all times, still using his cane to maneuver, but moreover to probe or defense when in his ventures, his form now more agressive and threatening than his appearance around the Soul Society. Personality: Kaze Sasayaki is seen using different emotions for his own ends, typically labeled by any good doctor as a sociopath with sadist psychopathic tendencies with tension to be obsessive with research and curiosity in breakthrough discoveries, but knows when to control himself for his own good...but not necessarily everyone else's. Around his fellow Captains and Lieutenants, he's seen as someone who could 'chill your spine' just by being near him, being a naturally cold individual, masking it with a false smile and a polite tone that would put any bureaucrat to shame. He acts harsh to some in his Department and Division that he doesn't see as any use, or as a form of encouragement through resentment of himself, in order to build up their potential in hopes of using them later. Others where he treats with neutrality or indifference are ones he keeps an eye on, but have no particular interest in, not hesitant in abandoning or discarding them if he can't think of anything else for them to be useful for his own ends. Those he compliments or praises, if rarely, he has probably have planned experiments, augmentation, or feels they are of actual worth within his command, but has no real feelings for them either. In battle, he's often composed, able to calculate and analyze his opponents with ease and poise that not too many combatants can. Even in the heat of mid-battle, he can maintain, if wanted, a composed disposition, studying every technique, every move, every energy pulse with scrutiny and intellect rivaling his successors, perhaps one of the most fearsome opponents on the battlefield if given enough data and time against his foes. But as a side effect of his sadism and obsessive curiosity, if he finds someone increasingly powerful but without real experience, he will toy with him/her, pushing them over the edve to see their true potential before deciding to incapacitate for future study and experimentations, or kills them if he becomes bored. Synopsis: In progress... History: Kaze Sasayaki's past is much of a mystery, due to his own personal intervention to keep it hidden. The only records that exist now, were his brief times showing average scores in the Shinō Academy, joining as a low rank Division member of the 3rd Division, often keeping mostly to himself for a good while, slowly gaining admiration for his unique gifted intellect and natural prowess in the arts of the Soul Reaper form of combat. It wasn't until too long after the apparent betrayal and defeat of his former superior and his cohorts, Gin Ichimaru and Tosen and Sosuke Aizen, that he began to grow bolder and more ambitious. Nearly ten years later, Kaze crawled up the ranks quickly, with the proposal and encaction of the first Joint-Division Splinter Cell program, the 2nd and 12th Division, utilizing their own co-op resources of the Stealth Force and the Dept of Research and Development, to create the Deep Cover Ops Program. Due to the rapid growing success, with him as the president of the Program, he was soon transferred over to the 12th Division, where he served as Lieutenant of the 12th Division, quietly replacing the artificial daughter of his superior Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Records become sketchy for the next 200 years, following the death of Mayuri Kurotsuchi himself, mysterious and seemingly of natural causes, also following the suicide of his artificial daughter, a sign of grief and stricken sadness over the loss of her master and 'father'. Though suspicions were hung about as Kaze took the Captain Examinations and passed with flying colors, taking the position of both the Head of the Department of Research and Development, its 3rd Generation Head, as well as Captain of the 12th Division.... Now with the full resources of the Department of Research and Development, Kaze was able to give all the cooperation of the 2nd Division that he could where his late superior did not, allowing him more free reign on the amount of devices, equipment, and training programs involved in the Program. What's unclear though, is his secret grooming of the enigmatic and mysterious prodigy, Hana Yūgure, showing more promise as a potential replacement for the 2nd Division's Captain, possibly even becoming as powerful as the Head Captain in his scheming mind, but the origins are kept confidential and secret for his own eyes and ears alone. Now, having centuries of being the 3rd Generation Head of the Department of Research & Development and 2nd Division Captain, he has developed a feared and revered reputation as one of the most valuable members of the Gotei 13, if not suspected by a few of the Elites of the Gotei 13's Captain roster. Powers/Abilities: Ungodly Spiritual Energy: Among his cohorts he's seen to be one of the most powerful in terms of sheer power, no one having even witnessed his full potential, not even the Head Captain or the Captains that participated in his Captains' Examinations have fully witnessed his capabilities. When just ebbing a fraction of his Spiritual Pressure, the ground and air around him begins to freeze, losing warmth and life from it instaneously, the effect almost incredibly harmful to those of low Spiritual Energy around him, almost choked the life out individuals for just exuding a little of it, leaving frozen corpses in his wake. Zanjutsu Master: His sword combat expertise, while not seen or acknowledged as part of the Captains' Examinations, is a masterful and genius degree to which he can match blades with any of the Captains in the Gotei 13, even swordsmen masters such as Ryouken Aizen or Kukkyōna Hayate, with just his sealed Zanpakuto. Because of the cursed nature of his Zanpakuto, and his composed restraint on his techniques, he usually tries to keep his Zanpakuto sealed at all times, it being as dangerous as his own unchecked Spiritual Pressure, so he usually keeps it within its sealed form, often fighting with its nearly indestructable obsidian glass sheathe over it, appearing as if all he needs is the sheathe over his sword in order to combat his enemies. Combat with his Zanpakuto Shikai or in Bankai forms is unknown, seeing as he only demonstrated its power once, and reserves that power for when he truly enjoys battle or seeks to dispose of annoyances. Hakuda Master: Unknown to nearly all of his collegues or subordinates, he is extremely adept in the form of hand-to-hand combat aka Hakuda. He knows nearly a dozen different deadly Hakuda techniques, adapted for his own specialized style of combat, these blows alone can cripple opponents ranging from Captain to Espada class opponents with ease. Kidō Genius: During his Captains Examinations he has shown to know a plethora of Kidō, using them at a high caliber they did not expect from him, as well as use them strategically and easily for different purposes, both for binding and destruction, even knowing a bit of mediocore healing spells. Not even tapping into the depth of the art of his spell mastery, it is unclear how truly skilled Kaze is in this particular area of combat and defense, but is known that his skill displayed shows him not an opponent to be trifled with, based on Kidō alone. He is seen fighting Doctor Nanbu with perfectly timed and strategically interwoven spells, ranging from #1-90's level, able to intermittently fire off one after the other at him, even while in mid-Zanpakuto use/combat. Inventor/Genius Intellect: After the decade of Sosuke Aizen's downfall and his Arrancar army, it was then, that he truly began to flaunt his true power, the power of the mind. Purposely keeping himself concealed throughout his minor career of being a Soul Reaper, Kaze sought to set his position as future Head of the Department of Research & Development, ergo also becoming Captain of the 12th Division. He was shown such accomplishment and skill in his work in creating unique devices, theories on new battle augmentation for Soul Reapers, and even headed up the joint work of creating a new Splinter Cell of a joint effort between the Divisions 2nd and 12th, combining the resources of both their co-owned resources of the Stealth Force and the Department of Research & Development, the Deep Cover Ops Program. Nearly 90% of the Program was using Kaze's inventions, devices, and specialized training programs, allowing him to become the undisputed Lieutenant after being recognized for his overseeing of the program as the president of the Program. The 10% Inventions that he doesn't use with the Program are for his own schemes and goals, using a great deal of resources to increase his own fighting capability and physical prowess, as well as make a number of his own creations, not revealed at this time... Spirit Barrier Extraction Buoy aka S.B.E.B. (精神遮抽出ブイ Seishin Saegi Chūshutsu Bui,): Is a special device that Kaze invented, revolutionizing the technique Negacion that Menos Grande Class Hollows use to extract their fellow Hollows but in a more technical format. This invention fires off from 'cannon' looking protrusions from its base towards the 'target' in question in whatever dimension they're in, forming a large transparent tubular barrier, that drags them back up in a slow manner though its barrier is nigh impenetrable, carrying its occupants back up to safety out of harm's way. This is only seen used once, during the Hell's Awakening Arc of the Children of Izanami series. Zanpakuto: Sealed Form: A obsidian glass shafted cane that ends within a half foot mark where it would become a handle if unsheathed, a thin double edged sword is revealed, the pommel acting as the edge of the cane and part of the handle is a silver detailed human skull, depicting the aura of death his Zanpakuto possesses as well as his manipulation as his own innate obsession with death and despair by sealing it in that form. Zanpakuto Name and Release Call: Grow Cold and Empty, Reitō Jigoku (冷凍地獄, Literal Meaning, "Frozen Hell.") Shikai Form: The blade appearance transforms through a cold blue light following a mist that shrouds the blade before revealing its appearance. Its pommel becomes a silver enamored oval shape, the handle now a brown metal-ringed hilt. Its guard is now a elaborately designed ram skull with spikes above it, arcing towards the blade on either side as well as a pair of claw looking blades, before a smooth straight blade with runes embedded into the middle of the blade, in an almost unknown language to even the Soul Society. The guard's skull's eyes glow when bloodlust is within itself or Kaze, as well as the run. Kōrudotatchi (コールドタッチ, Literal Translation, "Cold Touch."): Whatever Reitō Jigoku touches, has a natural alteration in temperature, but in the way of manipulating it other than literal draining the life force from objects, its 'warmth' causing it to freeze in a frighteningly rapid manner. This includes for both inanimate objects and living things, able to drain the very life force from an individual and fuel the sword's bottomless hunger, also giving added Spiritual Energy in return to the wielder of Reitō Jigoku, replenishing lost reserves or even heal wounds. Hiya Tōketsu (冷凍結, Literal Translation, "Cold Freeze."): This ability allows a more widespread or ranged ability complimentary from the above one, able to fire a blazing dark blue beam at target(s), causing them to lose their life force and warmth rapidly, sending the drained energy back to the blade, fueling its hunger, also giving added Spiritual Energy in return to the wielder of Reitō Jigoku, replenishing lost reserves or even heal wounds. Jōshō, Hiya Bodi Seigyo (上昇、冷ボディ制御; Literal Translation, "Rise, Cold Body Control."): The most frightening ability is the power to control dead, capable of giving them a sort of 'spiritual core' within their deceased bodies, allowing Reitō Jigoku to manipulate them like puppets, directing their movements and forcing them to do whatever Kaze wishes. This can be used for whatever person, either living or spirit, for which Reitō Jigoku's blade inserts a 'spirit core' into. This also can be used by materializing them with sufficient spiritual energy, calling them from the frozen ash covered ground like the waking dead. They're full capabilities are what they have in life, as well as limited regen abilities and enhanced senses, as well as the extension of draining the soul of the living and inanimate. Bankai: Not yet revealed Category:Male Category:12th Division (Mangetsu20) Category:Captain Category:Captains Category:Gotei 13 (Mangetsu20) Category:Protagonists